Falling Inside the Black
by Da-Tenshi Setsuna
Summary: I remember the sunsets I used to watch... I remember what life used to be before this... Back then, when I was still weak... When I had to fight, day by day, for my own survival...


This one ain't so good as Angel of Darkness, but hey, it's good enough. The POV is mainly Impmon's, at some point Beelzemon's, the very last verse being the one when the Tamers appear back at the Real World.

Um, just go watch the AMV, titled** Impmon - Falling Inside the Black** or so.

Happy New Year!

* * *

**Falling Inside The Black **

_[Skillet]_

_I remember the sunsets I used to watch..._

_ I remember what life used to be before this... _

_Back then, when I was still weak..._

_ When I had to fight, day by day, for my own survival... _

_When I still had them... _

_However, those times... _

_They're gone... _

_And they won't come back..._

_ Never..._

Tonight I'm so alone

_I open my eyes..._

This sorrow takes ahold

_And feel a cold breeze..._

Don't leave me here so cold

_I'm watching them arguing again..._

Never want to be so cold

_Shivers run down my spine..._

Your touch used to be so kind

_Where are the good times I had?_

Your touch used to give me life

_They're gone, like sand in the wind..._

I've waited all this time,

_I was patient with them..._

I've wasted so much time

_Yes, I only wasted my time here..._

Don't leave me alone

_I hear the teddy ripping..._

Cause I barely see at all

_I close my eyes..._

Don't leave me alone,

_I have enough of this!_

I'm...

_..now stronger!_

Falling in the black

_I'm more powerful..._

Slipping through the cracks

_I'm gonna show them..._

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

_They used to laugh at me..._

Dreaming of the way it used to be

_But not anymore..._

Can you hear me?

_I smirk as I flex my claws..._

Falling in the black

_I'm gonna rip them apart..._

Slipping through the cracks

_One by one..._

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

_With their screams echoing around me..._

Falling inside the black

_My hands will be washed by blood..._

Falling inside, falling inside

_"No one can stop me!"_

the black!

_-mad laughter-_

You were my source of strength

_Those brats ditched me..._

I've traded everything

_A deal, you say?_

That I love for this one thing

_My soul for power..._

Stranded in the offering

_I accept..._

Don't leave me here like this

_I stared at them in disbelief..._

Can't hear me scream from the abyss

_How could they do this to me?_

And now I wish for you my desire

_These strange voices are talking in my head..._

Don't leave me alone

_Just stop it!_

Cause I barely see at all

_I'm not blinded by power!_

Don't leave me alone,

_LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!_

I'm...

_...stronger, right?_

Falling in the black

_Darkness engulfs me..._

Slipping through the cracks

_As I fall into the abyss..._

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

_I have now more power..._

Dreaming of the way it used to be

_That's good..._

Can you hear me?

_Right?_

Falling in the black

_I glare at him..._

Slipping through the cracks

_...as he fades away..._

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

_"Why have you done this?"_

Falling inside the black

_Why, why, why?_

Falling inside, falling inside the black

_I DON'T KNOW WHY!_

Black...

_ Screams..._

Black...

_Pain..._

Black...

_Darkness..._

_I watch Leomon fading away as I load his data..._

_I see Takato going mad, letting Pinapple head digivoluve to this monster..._

_He's so powerful..._

_Still I have the power to beat him..._

_I laugh at them, at their pathetic attempts to beat me..._

_Yet, I ask myself: who's the bigger monster?_

Falling in the black...

_I killed Jeri's partner..._

Slipping through the cracks...

_What was I thinking?_

Falling in the black

_Back then, I laughed..._

Slipping through the cracks

_Daring to challange a person..._

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

_Someone who was way better then I'll ever be..._

Dreaming of the way it used to be

_How foolish I was..._

Can you hear me?

_No one will hear me..._

Falling in the black

_I have fallen..._

Slipping through the cracks

_My sins are unforgivable..._

Falling to the depths can I ever go back

_I knew what I was doing and still pushed it..._

Falling inside the black

_Yet, I was spared..._

Can you hear me?

_She had no reason to spare me..._

Falling inside the black

_Is there a way back?_

Can you hear me?

_I doubt so..._

Falling inside the black

_I don't want to roam in this darkness..._

Can you hear me?

_But I can't get out..._

Falling inside...

_I'm so pathetic..._

Falling inside, falling inside the black!

_I leave for the darkness..._

**_Who would anyways want to help me?_**


End file.
